A sliding door of the above indicated type is shown in EP-2372064-A1. In that disclosure, the pin is urged against the rail by means of a spring or by means of its own weight. This is done to make sure that, even though the distance between the door and the rail is adjustable, the pin will nevertheless snap into the attenuation and retraction device in a reliable manner.
One problem associated with a door of this kind, is how to improve the smooth operation of the door, and have a functionality with a long length of life, while retaining a reliable attenuation and retraction functionality.